pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Minccino
|} Minccino (Japanese: チラーミィ Chillarmy) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Minccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It has large ears on the sides of its head with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. It has large, brown eyes and a small, dot-like nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its ears and tail have white tips. The tail is also long and particularly furry. This tail acts like a broom as Minccino uses it to clean its den. It also brushes another Minccino with its tail to greet it. It prefers clean habitats, and it obsesses with cleaning dirty items. It can also use its tail to perform it and its evolution's signature move, . In the anime Major appearances Bianca's Minccino 's Minccino appears in Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, where it was initially a wild Pokémon. It stole Ash's new Badge case in order to clean it, and ultimately gets caught in one of Bianca's Poké Balls. Other A Minccino with the ability to appeared in PK22. This Minccino would frequently sing causing, and Team Rocket's other Pokémon to sleep, which would make it angry and puff up, much like 's role. Multiple Minccino appeared in There's a New Gym Leader in Town!. Minor appearances Minccino debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!, where it was running alongside some children in the streets of Nuvema Town. Another Minccino belonging to a little boy appears in A Connoisseur's Revenge! where it was being examined by an S-class Pokémon Connoisseur, multiple ones which also appeared in the same episode were seen at a Poké Mart. A Minccino appeared in Mannes's garden in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Multiple Minccino appeared in The Lonely Deino! under the care of a owner named Bobby. Minccino has made minor cameo appearances in Battling for the Love of Bug-Types!, Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!, A Maractus Musical!, Cilan Takes Flight! and Climbing the Tower of Success!. A photo of Minccino appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Minccino appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. A Minccino briefly appeared in the 's flashback in A Village Homecoming!. A Minccino made a cameo in Mission: Defeat Your Rival! under the ownership of Katharine. A Minccino appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Multiple Minccino appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Trainer's Minccino appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. A Minccino appeared in The Island of Illusions! in a flashback. A Minccino appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, and in a flashback and fantasy as well. A Minccino appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Two Minccino appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, Professor Juniper owns a Minccino. It uses its tail to help with cleaning. Minccino had a cameo appearance as one of the Pokémon employed by the BW Agency. It also appeared as the pre-evolved form of 's in a flashback. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Cold Storage}} , , and (Hidden Grotto) }} , , , and (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field, Seabreeze Trail, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora, Terrera, Yaksha, Dragnor}} |area=Ragged Mountain (1F-5F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 46 Blau Salon: Stage 438}} |area=Black Realm: Blustery Grove (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Waltzing Glade (All Areas)}} |area=Area 24: Stage 02}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- dropped until she could give it back. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= }} |- |} Evolution |no2=573 |name2=Cinccino |type1-2=Normal }} Sprites Trivia * The Poké Toy item is based on Minccino's tail. * It is possible for the Minccino that appears in the "world of Pokémon" intro in to be Shiny. * Minccino was designed by Atsuko Nishida. * Minccino is the only Pokémon to be part of the "world of Pokémon" intro that evolves in its games' sequel, evolving into Cinccino between the events of Black and White and . Origin Minccino is based on a . Its tail may be based on s or s, as they use their tails to clean their dens. Name origin Minccino may be a combination of mini (referring to its miniature size), (an animal known for its fur and its use in women's clothing), or mince (to make smaller), and or . Chillarmy is a combination of chinchilla and charm. In other languages and charm |fr=Chinchidou|frmeaning=From chinchilla and |es=Minccino|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Picochilla|demeaning=From and Chinchilla |it=Minccino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치라미 Chillarmy|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泡沫栗鼠 Pàomòlìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hr=Mincinno|hrmeaning=From English name |ru=Минччино Minchchino|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Minćino|srmeaning=From English name }} Related articles * Bianca's Minccino External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Shiny Stone de:Picochilla fr:Chinchidou it:Minccino ja:チラーミィ pl:Minccino zh:泡沫栗鼠